Stranded In Paradise
by xlongliveyourdreamsx
Summary: Ezra & Aria are on a class trip to Miami. What happens though if somehow they both get stranded & end up on a deserted island? Will they be able to fight their feelings they both share for one another? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys, we leave at 7 a.m. sharp for Miami, Florida and I promise you that the plane will not wait for you if you don't arrive at the airport on time."

Mr. Fitz crossed his arms as he made his way to Aria Montgomery's desk which was the third seat in the fourth row. Once he arrived to the side of her desk he could hear the dead silence of the classroom.

"And Miss Montgomery, I do hope you're catching up on your hours of sleep now and will be there bright and early tomorrow morning."

{**Aria's POV} **

I fluttered my eyelids open as I was suddenly awakened by Mr. Fitz hovering over me, arms crossed, and a grim look plastered to his face. I looked around and saw a few people laughing, including my friends.

I quickly returned my gaze back to him and put on the best fake smile I could muster up.

"Sorry, Mr. Fitz."

He gave me a nod before returning to the chalkboard to go over a few precautions. I have never fallen asleep in English class. It happened to be my favorite subject and what I was the best at.

I hadn't gotten much sleep these past few weeks due to countless study sessions, organizing numerous events for the endless committees I was in charge of, and last but not least, PROM.

I still hadn't decided who I wanted to go with but my three closest friends Hanna, Spencer, and Emily wanted me to go with the Quarterback, Josh Hamilton. He really wasn't my type but I was junior and he was a senior, not to mention the most popular guy in the school.

I looked at the clock and noticed only 5 minutes of class remained before I went back to looking at Mr. Fitz. No one knew but I had a secret. I have a crush on Mr. Fitz. Actually you could say it was more than that.

It was the kind that made your breathing quicken, your lips tremble, and you grow weak in your knees. So you could say I had it bad. The bell rang, signaling the end of class as Mr. Fitz adjusted his tie.

"Don't forget, 7 a.m. sharp people and you will be left if you're late."

I got up, smoothing down my skirt as I grabbed my supplies to head off to my next class. Once everyone exited the room, I made my way up to his desk.

I smiled to myself as I watched him sitting down, running a loose hand through his curls and taking a sip of his coffee. I adjusted my books in my arms before speaking.

"Sorry Mr. Fitz for falling asleep today in class. I swear it will never happen again."

He raised his head and set down his pen from grading a few papers before giving me a light smile.

"It's quite alright Aria. I know that you're definitely a busy girl who probably just needs a break from this hectic world."

I nodded as I laughed lightly in agreement.

"Yeah, a vacation would be nice. Anyway, sorry again and I'll see you in the morning."  
I gave him a quick wave before leaving the room and headed to my locker to get the necessary materials for my next class, Geometry.

Lunch rolled around before I knew it and I was sitting at the same table I had been since 7th grade, enjoying a slice of pizza with Emily, Spencer, and Hanna.

"Look at Josh checking you out from over there," said Hanna as she took a drink of her water.

I glanced over at the football table and sure enough, Josh was staring. He gave me a huge grin as he waved at me. I tried to be polite as I smiled back and returned to looking at my friends.

"He totally wants you Aria," Emily said as she gave me an assuring look.

"I don't know guys," I said as I shrugged and took a nibble of my pizza.

"Hey, maybe you can actually lose your V-card to him and be the most popular girl in the school," piped up Hanna with a huge popsicle grin.

"Hanna," shouted Spencer as she hit her gently on the arm, knowing she went too far.

I nearly choked on my pizza as I heard her suggestion. In all honesty, I had been the most popular girl in my class as far as I could remember.

But actually losing my virginity, I didn't know if I was ready, let alone did I want to give it to Josh. I wanted to be in love first before that ever came to mind.

I looked over and noticed Mr. Fitz looking concerned at me, probably due to my almost choking incident. I looked down quickly, hoping this lunch period would get over quickly.

As soon as I got home I made sure to get all my belongings I would need, together. Before I knew it I had a bag full of clothes, shoes, accessories, make-up, and necessities. I guess my mom didn't really help downsize matters either.

I was definitely looking forward to going to Florida for a whole week. Our assignment while there was to learn the people, religion, and culture, then write a 100-page fictional book based on our experiences.

I let out a sigh, ready to take in the gorgeous beaches and breathtaking view. Who knows, maybe I could even see Mr. Fitz shirtless. I grinned as I quickly changed in a pair of Soffe shorts and tank-top, gathering my hair in a ponytail.

I pulled back my covers, climbing into bed and placing them back over me. I shut my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow, ready to be stranded in paradise.

_**Author's Note: **_**Hi! I'm so, so, so excited to begin this new story (: What inspired me was Blue Lagoon: The Awakening which was so good! I loved it so much & the guy wasn't too hard on the eyes ;) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter & please review. It would mean the world to me, literally. I definitely do promise an Ezria *love* scene in the future & who know, maybe more than one :D Next chapter is Ezra's POV! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**First off, thank you everyone so much for your reviews! I read them all & I really do appreciate every single one (: I'm really glad you guys liked this story as much I do writing it. Enjoy Chapter 2! **

"Mariah Kenzy, Edward Lockwood, Aria Montgomery… Aria, where are you?"

"Right here Mr. Fitz."

I heard a short, petite girl with flowy, brown waves run towards our group, overloaded with bags of all sorts of sizes. Even in a hurry, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

She was dressed in a bright and vibrant top, with yellow khaki shorts. I had to admit, she looked stunning. I shook my head out of my thoughts, cursing myself for thinking that way towards a teenager.

I finished my roll call, thankful no one was missing and finally boarded the plane with the rest of the students. I took my seat in the middle by the other two chaperones who were accompanying the trip, Mr. Huntsman and Ms. Warner.

Unfortunately, Ms. Warner was the first to strike up conversation with me. Don't get me wrong, she was an attractive lady but she was also almost double my age. It was also very well known to the whole student body that she wasn't too shy to show her feelings toward me. Very strong feelings to be exact.

We ended up talking for about 15 minutes until I told her I was going to take a nap. Before I shut my eyes I looked forward and noticed Aria sitting one section in front of me by Emily and Spencer. Hanna was to the right and sat with Mona and Vicky.

Aria seemed to be enjoying herself a lot by smiling widely and laughing along with the others. I couldn't help but smiled to myself, wishing I could be the one to make her that happy.

I sighed, knowing I needed to stop with all my ambiguous thoughts. I closed my eyes finally, letting myself wander into the pitch black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We will be landing in 5 minutes in Miami. I hope you all enjoyed your trip and thank you for flying on Pan Am Airlines."

I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. For a second I had almost forgot where I was at. I let out a stiff yawn and stretched my arms over my head.

Getting off the plane with everyone and their luggage hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. The worst part was our reservations for our hotel. At the beginning the computer couldn't bring up the rooms we had booked.

Finally though, we were all covered and each of us headed to our rooms to unload. I would be the one sharing a room with Mr. Huntsman while Ms. Warner got her own separate room. Man, was she lucky.

Once I got done laying out a few of my belongings and situating, I decided I would explore around the hotel. I changed into a dark blue T-shirt and tan khaki pants to be more comfortable. I exited my room and made my way downstairs.

Supposedly the hotel had a pool that went up to 12 feet and also a Jacuzzi. Maybe I would get in a few midnight swims while I was here. Once I got to the pool I was absolutely blown away.

The room was decorated in an array of blues and greens. It had an ocean theme as well which was done very tastefully. Before I stepped inside I was met by a body running right into me.

I quickly met the body by placing my hands firmly on their thin waist, in order to maintain their balance. I looked down, locking eyes with someone I wasn't expecting which was Aria.

I took a step back and put my hands in my pockets. I looked her up and down, taking in her wet, brown hair, turquoise and black striped bikini, and her embarrassed expression. I gasped, taken aback at how beautiful she was being hardly covered.

"Sorry, I was trying to get a towel before I… well," she stuttered.

I kept looking at her like deer stuck in headlights and placed my hand behind my neck, letting out a stiff cough.

"No, no. It's quite alright. I was just exploring to be honest."

She looked down and I caught the glimpse of a slight smile appear upon her face. I ran a free hand through my hair, which had always been a nervous habit.

"Well I better go get that towel. Have fun exploring, Mr. Fitz."

Aria gave me a smirk before walking in the direction of the towels. I watched as she shimmied her hips. The way her waist swayed from side to side was astounding.

I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't fight my feelings for her anymore. Why did the situation have to be so damn complicated?

I finally made my way back to the nearest elevator, heading up to my room in order to change for dinner.

**{A Few Hours Later} **

I began loosening my tie as I closed my room's door behind me, just coming back from dinner.  
Everyone on the trip had decided to eat at an Italian restaurant and I had quite enjoyed it myself.

I had had the opportunity to sit across from Aria and we had struck up conversation over most of dinner.

I heard my phone chime out of my pocket, indicating I had a new text message. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and smiled lightly at who the sender was.

The text was from my college friend, Hardy, who had been living her for the past 6 months. Apparently, some of his friends were having a low-key party on a boat and he gave me directions in order to come. I wasn't really in the mood to party, but a few drinks couldn't hurt.

I decided to change into a light, grey T-shirt and some khaki shorts for a more casual look. I grabbed my wallet and phone before making my way out.

The party wasn't too far away so I thought I could just walk there. I finally made my way to the boat, stepping on board as the boat made its way out to sea.

I took in the settings, looking around and seeing the bar to my very left, a DJ/mini dance floor to my right, and an array of lights strung a variety of places.

What surprised me was there seemed to be a few high school students here, including some of Aria's friends. I was in a way curious why there were here, but it's not like younger people didn't party. I was only 23, and still remembered high school as if it were yesterday.

I instantly found Hardy, along with some of his friends I assumed. I began making my way over to them, but immediately stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed something.

The figure had their back turned to me, along with long, curly brunette hair. That laugh, that laugh I could know anywhere and was one you could never forget.

"Aria?"

_**Author's Note (Again): **_**Sorry for a second note but I didn't want to fit it all in at the beginning lol. Next chapter is Aria's POV & also is when they become stranded on the island :D I'm almost done with the third chapter & I know you'll love it! Well, let's hope haha. Thank you again and please review! **

**Love & Hope, **

**Molly **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_**Thank you all again for the reviews (: Loved them! I tried to make this longer than the last chapter since you all asked, but if you want it just a little bit longer, I can do that. Here's Aria's POV. Enjoy! **

I heard my voice being called from someone behind me as I turned around, locking eyes with that mysterious stranger. Except this wasn't a mysterious stranger. It was my English teacher, Mr. Fitz.

"Mr. Fitz, w-what are you doing here," I asked, running a hand through my curls, hoping they weren't too frizzy due to the humidity.

"Well, I was invited by a college friend, but I wasn't really expecting any **underage **adolescents to be here," he said, putting both of his hands in his pockets.

I cringed as he put an emphasis on underage. I really wasn't even supposed to be here, but my friends had dragged me out of our hotel room. Of course, Josh had been the reason.

My outfit had been simple, consisting of jean capris, a sleeveless blue undershirt, a dark grey long sleeve shirt, and white sandals. I was going for comfort more than anything. I didn't really care if I impressed Josh or not.

"Well, some of us **underage **adolescents are more mature than you think. They didn't necessarily come here to drink, but instead just to have a good time," I spitted out before turning away from him.

I could hear him call my name as I began picking up my pace in order to just get as far away from him as I possibly could. I finally found a good spot and stopped.

I reached into my leather over-the-shoulder bag to check my phone for any new messages. This bag was my life and I carried anything I could possibly need in it. I didn't have any new messages that caught my attention, but something else did. Right in front of me was Josh.

Josh was locking lips with Christina, a peppy senior who loved skinny lattes and majored in doing cartwheels. I was just a slight bit jealous, because it seemed like he took up an interest in me, or so I thought and had been told.

I quickly put my phone back in my bag, trying to look away from the scene as quickly as possible. As I finally looked up, Mr. Fitz was heading my way, trying to get my attention. Before I could react, my foot slipped off the deck.

I landed directly in the water, being completely soaked to the bone. The water was a little colder than I expected and sent a chill up my spine.

"Aria," I heard Mr. Fitz say before he jumped into the water as well, swimming over to where I was.

He put an arm around my waist, leading me to the inflatable lifeboat. I put one leg into it, moving my weight to get my body fully in the boat. He soon followed behind.

"Are you alright," he said looking at me with concern, locking his eyes with mine the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just slipped," I said, trying my best to show no emotion in my voice.

Before any more words could be spoken, we were both alarmed when we heard sirens, knowing that the police had shown up to the party.

I looked back at Mr. Fitz, surprised when I saw him pull out a pocketknife and cut the cord to the boat. I didn't know even carried such a thing.

"Mr. Fitz, what are you doing," I asked, confused at his certain tactic.

He put the knife back into his pocket, acting as if what he did was something you saw every day.

"First of all, call me Ezra," he said laughing lightly. "Secondly, I don't want us to get caught because it would be bad for the both of us. I could very well lose my job over this and you could be sent home early from the trip. Let's just wait it out until the boat leaves, and then we'll head back to shore as if nothing ever happened."

Ezra, I had to admit was right. There could be very severe consequences for each of us, if we so happened to be caught. I looked at the boat, watching as it began to go back to shore, as well as the police.

I looked at him, wishing that somehow this moment wouldn't end. I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder, hoping the awkward silence between us would end.

"Thank you, for jumping into the water for me. You really didn't have to that," I said smiling lightly at him.

"It was really nothing. I just didn't want anything to happen to a fellow student of mine," he answered as he ran a hand through his wet curls.

Why did he have to make everything so neat and tighty? Any other teacher of mine would have just stood there and asked if I needed help. Instead, he jumped in, helping me to safety.

I looked out into the ocean, having a gut feeling that we were drifting farther away by the second. Suddenly, something caught my attention and not for the better. A giant wave was developing and headed just our way.

"Ezra, look!" I hit him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to gasp out at what was in sight.

"Aria, come here. I don't want either of us to lose track of one another," I heard him say very sternly, giving me look of seriousness.

I quickly scooted over to him as he wrapped his arms around me, keeping a tight grip around my body. I could smell the light smell of his musky cologne, giving me the sensation of goose bumps.

"Alright, now I want you to close your eyes and hold your breath on the count of three."

I nodded, immediately shutting my eyes on his command. "Ok."

"One, two, three!"

Water shot throughout us, causing the surface from under us to whip away, leaving us in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I never let go of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in order to let him know I was still there.

A few seconds later we came up to the surface, gasping for air and keeping a short distance between the both of us. My eyes quickly adjusted as I opened them, catching sight of the inflatable lifeboat.

Ezra let go of my hand as we swam to the device, getting in and laying down with complete exhaustion. I closed my eyes before opening them again to look at Ezra.

Ezra, he looked absolutely terrified from our experience with the wave. I turned over, placing my hand on his.

"Hey, everything's alright," I said as I watched him turn his head towards me.

"Aria, I swore I just watched my life flash before my eyes. I don't what would have happened if you or even I had drowned due to that."

My eyes saddened as I pursed my lips, trying to think of an appropriate response that would help the situation.

"Look, you did an amazing job to save the both of us. Wrapping your arms around me and then holding hands under the water, I would have never thought of that. You saved us, Ezra. You're the hero here."

Ezra turned his body over, in order to face me. He gently placed his hand on my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing and didn't think of them to be true. That was until I felt his lips being pressed against mine. I wrapped my arm around his waist as I felt the kiss deepen.

I opened my mouth more slightly as I felt his tongue slide in against my bottom lip. Our tongues danced slightly together before I felt him pull away.

His eyes looked into mine, almost as if what he had just done was a horrible mistake. Kind of like committing a crime such as murder. He turned away instantly, his back now facing me.

"We both should get some sleep. Goodnight Aria."

I gasped lightly, wishing we could somehow spend the night facing each other, close enough to share one another's warmth.

"Goodnight Ezra," I responded, turning my back to him as well, hoping sleep would take me very quickly. To my benefit, it did and before I knew it I had entered a deep sleep.

The next morning came much too early for me, but I soon found the light very welcoming. I sat up, trying to not wake Ezra since he was still asleep. I was quite surprised, thinking that he would be an early riser since he was a teacher.

I looked around, taking in the scenery. We were still surrounded by nothing but the ocean. I looked into the distance, cupping my hand across my forehead to avoid the sunlight from entering my eyes.

Was that an island I saw in the distance? It was! I smiled, knowing that there was still hope for us to be rescued. I shook Ezra, getting a sigh in return.

"Aria, what is it," Ezra said turning to lie on his back and look up at me with squinted eyes.

"Ezra, there's land up ahead! We have to get ashore immediately," I said acting as if time was an essence in which it really wasn't.

He sat up quickly, looking out to see if what I had said was true. His expression changed automatically as he looked around, finding only one paddle. How that had stayed in the boat, well that was a mystery to probably the both of us.

Ezra began paddling furiously, fighting the brisk waters with each stroke. As we were almost to shore, giant boulders blocked our path and we tried our very best to avoid them.

We ended up both getting out, dragging the lifeboat. We placed it away from the water, sinking down to our knees, thankful we wouldn't have to look at that ocean all the time.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that there had to be some civilization somewhere and that we would be saved immediately. I got my phone out of purse, lifting it in the air and trying to get some type of signal.

"Damn," I said when my phone responded with no signal and an almost dead battery. I shoved it back in its rightful place, furious at our unfortunate situation.

"You're not going to get any signal out here. I can almost guarantee you that we're on a stranded island," Ezra said, raising his brow slightly as if he were an expert at these types of things.

I shook my head, feeling slightly annoyed at his remark. "Can you just try your phone, please?"

Ezra reached into his pocket to pull out a completely soaked and nonworking phone. He tossed it in the sand, not wanting a thing to do with it.

I got up, glancing around the island in hopes I could prove him wrong, but he was right. We were the only two people here. That didn't begin to mention if there were any exotic animals on the island as well.

"I think we should begin to make us some type of shelter and then maybe get something to eat if we possibly can," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Ezra got up as well and nodded. "Yeah, we should do that."

I watched him carefully as he began to take off his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat off his brow. I couldn't help but notice his stomach, how each of his abs was perfectly constructed. He was overall very tone and muscular.

I looked away, trying for him to not notice my very visible blush. I was interrupted by my thoughts when I looked up, finding him standing in front of me, our faces almost touching.

"Follow me, Prom Queen."

_**Author's Note: **_**I just had a quick question for everyone reading this story. This is for future relevance for when I write new stories, but do you guys like "love" scenes to be detailed enough or very detailed? Also, do like songs to be incorporated into them? I was just really curious so I know what to be prepared for lol. Next chapter is Ezra's POV. So stay tuned to find out how he felt about that kiss and what will happen to the future of Ezria! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_**Thank you everyone for the reviews on Chapter 3! I really appreciated what you all had to say & thank you for answering my question (: Well, here's Chapter 4, Ezra's POV! Enjoy! **

I began walking into the woods in order to find some shelter for the both of us, with Aria trailing not too far behind. I couldn't believe the nickname I had called her. Prom Queen? What the hell was I even thinking?

I guess I had called her that because she had all the aspects of one. She had poise, grace, confidence, dignity, warmth, enchantment, beauty, and of course intelligence. I knew once Prom rolled around that she would hands down be granted the title.

As I began in search for shelter I looked back at Aria, feeling like she was suffocating in those capris. I reversed back in my tracks over to her, reaching for my pocketknife and handed it to her gently.

"Here, use this to cut your jeans to make some shorts. It will make you a lot cooler and more flexible to move."

She smiled at me, taking the knife from me, our hands touching very little, but that little touch made me wanting more. After our kiss in the boat, I swore I would never let my feelings get the best of me no matter how emotionally and physically I was attracted to her.

"Thanks," she said, making her way over to a small area to sit, beginning to make a slit about mid-thigh length for her shorts.

I looked around, finding immediately some Ngongo leaves which would make great shelter for the both of us. They would come in use to give us shade from the blazing sun and also keep us dry from the pouring rain.

I realized I needed my knife in order to cut some down and thought back to Aria. I was just about to ask her after she was done for it but I surprised when she approached me first.

"Here you go. I figured you probably needed it to cut those down," she answered, laughing lightly as she placed the knife back in my hand.

I looked down, admiring her now fully cut jean shorts, taking in her sun-kissed legs. She was now in her blue undershirt, her other grey shirt tied subtlety around your waist. Even dressed so simple, she still ceased to amaze me.

I nodded, before turning around to cut some of the leaves down, handing them to her swiftly for her to carry. I must have cut down a hundred of them down it seemed like before I decided that would be plenty.

I helped her carry them back to the ocean view, picking a fairly dry and promising place to begin building our shelter. We now needed to find some type of wood to cover us and a type of rope like material to tie the pieces of wood together. We both began to venture back into the woods to find the necessary items.

I noticed there seemed to be a lot of tree limbs just lying about, ready for something to be done with. I predicted there had been a major tropical storm that caused this damage. Why not use it as shelter, I shrugged before taking quite a few trips to drag the limps back to our shelter.

Aria had set out the task of placing some leaves on the ground for a type of bed effect for the both of us to lie on. She was very intricate on every detail of the shape and design of our shelter which I greatly admired.

"Ezra, look what happened to be lying around," Aria said as I glanced over at her, holding up a very generous amount of rope which would be very useful.

I walked over to her, looking over the rope and thought about how on earth it got here and how well the condition of it was.

"Hmm, it must have been rescued from a stranded ship and whoever was going to use it, didn't have the chance. I believe by the looks of it, this rope probably isn't more than a few years old," I responded, using every detail I had thought of.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful," I heard her say very emotionally, while continuing to look down at the rope.

I gently placed my two fingers under her chin, raising her head to look me in the eyes when I noticed her eyes begin to water.

"Hey, we really don't know what happened to those people who were stranded here. They could have survived for all we know. I do know that we are going to be rescued and if we stick together, we can conquer anything."

I immediately saw her face begin to lighten back up again as she nodded slightly, brushing back a strand of her curly hair behind your ear.

"You're right. We need to stick together in order to survive. I swear you always know the right thing to say in any situation," Aria said, giving me one of her famous electrifying smiles.

I shook my head as I let out a chuckle, wishing I could see that smile more often that I usually did.

"No, you're the one who always knows what to say. Now, let's finish up the shelter and then get something to eat," I answered as I lead her back to our unfinished work, carrying the rope in order to use it to tie the branches together.

About an hour later, all our hard work had paid off and we now had shelter that I had to admit looked insanely well. The two of us stood in front of it, arms crossed, popsicle grins very visible, soaking in admiration of our teamwork.

"We make a good team," she said as she hit me playfully on the shoulder, not taking her eyes off of our creation.

I nodded, knowing where this conversation was headed and wanted to avoid it as much as possible. I let out a stiff cough, ruining the good vibe we both had brought to the table.

"Yeah, we do. How about I go get us some type of fruit to snack on," I asked but didn't give her time to respond as I made my way back into the woods.

I ran a rough hand through my hair, my hormones going absolutely ballistic inside. Something about that, that girl, drove me over the edge in I don't know what was portrayed in a positive or negative way. I must be driving her crazy with my mood swings and mixed signals but I shouldn't worry about that.

I should be worrying about how I was going to keep the two of us alive with nothing but a knife and my two bare hands. That I had to admit was going to be a challenge, in which I was all for. Aria in other words, was too fucking tempting.

I returned back to her with a few bananas and some purple berries that I knew were not poisonous whatsoever. Tonight I would have to possibly catch either fish or some other type of meat for protein.

I looked around, not catching sight of Aria at all. I began to worry, wondering where she went and whether she was alright or not. I quickly looked out into the ocean and finally laid my eyes upon her.

She was going for a swim, seeming to enjoy herself as she set of the appearance by being a natural in the water. Before I knew it, she headed out of the water, heading toward my direction.

My mouth hung open like a dog drooling over a bone, causing me to drop the items in my hand onto the leaves of our shelter. She was dressed in only her bra and underwear which acted as a bathing suit for her.

Her curves were accentuated by the sunlight, giving her body a glow of pure radiance in which I was basking in. Her hair was wet and tousled by the ocean waves but nothing could take away from her natural beauty. The way she walked, could kill a hundred soldiers by melting their hearts by a thousand degrees.

She reached for her shorts, stepping into them and resting them lowly on her hips. She didn't put anything else on herself, giving me a mischievous smile. She knew exactly what she was doing.

We ate the fruit I had accommodated for the two of us, making small talk in between while attempting to not think about how we actually were stranded on the island. I had no since of time, but maybe that really was a gift I never thought about being thankful for.

We finished the fruit, feeling a sense of fullness erupt in our stomachs. The tropical fruit had been so refreshing to indulge in, that I could practically live off of it if I wanted to.

I began scanning around the island, thinking I might explore around in hopes of maybe finding some fresh water to drink or bathe in. I looked forward at Aria, watching as her mouth began to open, speaking words in which I didn't want to hear.

"I don't think we should avoid this subject for forever, so, I'll be the one to bring it up," she began to say, casually placing her hair onto her right shoulder.

"Aria," I began to stutter, but was immediately cut off, raising my brow at how protruding she was becoming.

"No, you need to listen to me. That kiss in the boat, had every bit of spark and you know it. I won't pretend it didn't happen. I won't pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore. You might think us being stranded on this island is a tragedy, but I see it as a miracle. I want to get to know you at any cost. I don't care if you're my high school English teacher. I might only be 16, but I can promise you I am way beyond my years and know exactly what I want. I'm willing to give us a shot, even if you're too naïve to."

I sat there, stunned at how much emotion was present in her voice. She had basically just poured her heart out to me and all I could was respond by being speechless. Maybe it was time to stop being a coward. No.

"Look, Aria, you're an amazing girl and do you think I'm really that blind to not know you're very mature for your age? A fool I would be if I didn't. There's 7 years between us and to be honest, that kiss was a mistake. I never should have shown you that type of affection because it was highly inappropriate. I'm sorry but you should have kept your feelings to yourself."

With that being said I stood up, making my way back into the woods. I glanced back slightly over my shoulder, catching a few tears cascade heavily down Aria's face. I continued walking further into the woods, with every single piece of my heart, breaking.

I didn't have to walk insanely far before I found what I was looking for, water. The picture in front of me was breathtaking from the exotic plants surrounding to the actual waterfall itself. This, this is where paradise was just getting started.

I must have stood there in awe for what seemed like hours before looking up at the sky, noticing it become darker as night was approaching soon. I decided I needed to get back to camp and fix supper for Aria and I. I thought I might use my knife to sharpen up a spare tree limb to make a type of sphere for catching a few fish.

I made it finally at the woods, catching the glimpse of Aria laying down on the leaves in a cuddled up effect. She was shaking slightly, either from the chill breeze in the air or from simply crying.

I shook my head, knowing I had been the one to cause her pain. How could I have not been completely honest about my feelings towards her? It was just like lying. I took a step out of the woods, knowing I was going to make things right once and for all.

_**Author's Note: **_**Would you guys like me to make the Storyline speed up a little bit by a few weeks or kinda keep it how it is? Also, is there a certain number limit on the chapter you want me to end this story on? I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter & coming up is Aria's POV. Also, next chapter features something I know you're really looking forward to (: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_** I can't begin to thank you all for such the amazing reviews & all your helpful comments. I really hope you enjoy this chapter & make sure to keep reviewing! Can you maybe get this story up to 70? (: Well anyway, here's Chapter 5, Aria's POV! **

Watching the sunset across the ocean brought me some little comfort as I attempted to forget all the words he had said. How could I of been so ignorant that we had some kind of connection. He's my teacher for crying out loud.

I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes slightly in order to ease the pain but suddenly was awakened by a hand shaking my shoulder. I abruptly opened them, finding Ezra hovering over me.

"Hey, I was thinking about catching some fish for dinner and then I thought we should talk," he said looking down at me, a look of sorrow drawn across his face.

I wondered to myself what he had to be sorry about. Did he perhaps regret the words he had spoken to me or was he not looking forward to sharing a bed?

I simply nodded before turning my back to him, not wanting to see his face anymore than I had to. Ezra, had hurt me in a way I never thought was possible. How could I be so emotionally attached to someone that I had never loved?

I craned my neck slightly back to see what he was doing, curiosity getting the best of me. I watched him with caution as he began sculpting a sphere of wood with his knife. He seemed so indulged at the task that I couldn't help but smile.

After he was finished with his work, he placed his knife back into his pocket and made his way to the ocean. In all honesty, no matter how upset I could be with him, I could watch all his actions for hours upon hours.

I settled my head back to its previous position, finding my mind wandering back to that kiss in the boat. The sparks and emotion in it could ignite a firework in a single second. I had felt something real, but I guess he hadn't.

I guess I had fallen asleep for sometime because I was awoken by the aroma of fish cooking and the sound of a fire crackling. I turned over, letting out a yawn as I saw Ezra being a master chef.

"Have a nice nap," he asked with a grin upon his face, turning the fish over that was perched upon a stick.

His face, was lit by the fire in a different perspective I had never imagined. This time his expression showed moral, strength, determination, and care. I was quite impressed by this different side to him.

"Where did you learn to be Mr. Boyscout over there," I said, sitting up to get a better view at things.

"My dad and I used to go camping a lot, along with my brother and I guess you could say he taught me basically everything I know about surviving," he responded while shrugging his shoulders.

"That's really sweet with the father and son bonding," I answered as I looked at his eyes for a brief moment.

We locked eyes for a few seconds before he turned away, returning to finish up our dinner. I bit my bottom slip slightly, being interrupted as he told me dinner was ready.

We ate dinner in silence, occasionally looking at one another as we enjoyed our cooked fish. After we were finished eating, I knew what came next and that meant talking about what interested him.

I was surprised as he came closer, still facing me and took my hands with his. I didn't know what to expect when he began speaking, but I knew I had to give him my undivided attention.

"Aria, I haven't been completely honest with you and for that I am truly sorry. It's just like lying and I never wanted to come off as that. All those words I said before…"

I looked down, not knowing if I could control my reaction to that previous conversation we had. I felt his fingertips rest gently underneath my chin, lifting my face up to meet his.

"I have feelings for you, very strong ones to be exact. I tried fighting it for so long but I just can't. The first day I saw you walk into the classroom, my first day teaching, I knew no matter how hard I tried that I had to get to know you. I want to act on my feelings without being afraid. I want to be able to make you smile, to kiss…"

I leaned forward, pressing my lips for a kiss before he could finish the sentence. I didn't want to hear another word he had to say. All I cared about was feeling his warmth beside me.

He immediately placed his hands on my hip, angling his face in order to deepen the kiss. I didn't want the kiss to end and neither did he, but not breathing wasn't an option.

We both pulled away, placing our foreheads together and smiling lightly. This moment, was absolutely blissful and how life really should be spent.

"So, you finally had the guts to tell me how you feel," I said, laughing at my forward remark.

"Yeah, you could say that," he responded by laughing as well, and kissing me once more gently on the lips.

I stood up, grabbing his hand and lifting him up as well. He seemed a little confused at what my intentions were, but I gave him an assuring grin.

"I believe I need a shower and how would you like to join me," I asked, not for sure what his reaction would be.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him with a mischievous grin upon his face.

"Well, you're just in luck because I happened to stumble upon a breathtaking waterfall that would be perfect for your suggestion," he answered.

I smiled as we walked into the woods, hand-in-hand, making our way to the waterfall. We ended up feeling quite refreshed after and made our way back to our shelter. That night we spent close to each other, finding peace and comfort together.

The next morning, I stirred slightly as I felt Ezra's breath on my neck. In response he only tightened his grip around my waist, placing a kiss on my neck. I smiled in delight, not wanting this moment to end.

The day was mostly a blur to me but I spent every waking moment with Ezra. We took a swim in the ocean, found new and tropical fruit, and also had our own share of pranks and such played on one another.

Another full day had almost passed in paradise, marking just how much time can slip away when you were basking in glory and had nothing to worry about. Looking at the sunset you could say kind of became a restless and enjoying habit for the two of us.

We had just finished supper and yet another conversation we could found so easy to strike up. Both of us were sitting down, enjoying the scenery with Ezra's hands wrapped around my waist and my head nestled comfortably on his neck.

Ezra's lips began finding his way down my neck and unto my collarbone, making gentle sweeps over my skin. I smiled as I felt the sensation, closing my eyes as I basked it in.

"What are you doing," I mumbled as he kept kissing me, gently biting my thin layer of skin.

"Just showing you some affection," I heard him say in response as he moved his head to face me, showing off that boyish grin that I swore you could go weak in the knees from.

I crinkled my nose in response and watched him as he kissed it gently, moving his head back to continue looking at me.

"I have a question for you. Why did you call me Prom Queen when we first arrived on the island," I asked him with a little curiosity in my voice.

"Well, I called you that because you remind me of all the aspects of one. I also think you would make a stunning and hands down, Prom Queen," he said with no hesitation in his voice.

I blushed, looking down and placing my hand together with his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you think we're going too fast? I mean I know we both have feelings for each other, but is it too quick paced?"

He shrugged, giving off the impression that he was thinking about my question intently, but shook his head.

"In some cases, possibly but we're on a deserted island Aria. It's not like I can just ask you on a date and take it one step at a time with you."

The deserted island part got me thinking that maybe we were going to be stuck on this island forever. Maybe no one was looking for us back home. What if I never got to see my friends or even parents again? And Mike, what would happen to my brother?

The tears began streaming lightly down my face, giving myself the look of sorrow upon Ezra's eyes. He looked at me alarmed, wondering what he had said or done to make me upset.

"Aria, what's wrong," he asked, placing his thumb under my eyes to wipe the tears.

"Ezra, what if I never get to see my friends or family ever again? What if we're stuck on this island forever, away from civilization in our final days?"

I heard him sigh, taking in all I had said, knowing that I had a valid point. He then began to look at me very serious, but with a look of compassion.

"Listen, I know that you will be able to see all your loved ones and that we won't be stuck on this island forever. You have a lot of people who love and care about you, that wouldn't give up looking for you. I know you terribly miss them, but look around. It's just you and me, still breathing in and out, living on the fresh air. To me and hopefully you, that's all that matters."

I looked into his eyes, those electrifying blue eyes, and I knew that I had truly found someone special. His lips quickly found mine, and this time I was met with tenderness and safety.

We continued kissing, never letting go as his hands still remained on my hips and mine around his neck. He gently led me to the shelter as I laid down upon the leaves, his weight being pressed on top of me.

Our kissing never ceased to end, our heavy breathing echoing the night sky. Ezra's hands began exploring down my sides and I found my fingertips wrapping into his curls.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip while the kissing began to drift from gentle to passionate. I opened my mouth more slightly to allow him access, our tongues finding themselves instantly as they fought for dominance.

I let my fingers do some exploring of their own, running them down along his bare chest as I began to outline his lower abs. I heard him groan lowly, knowing that what I was doing was bringing him pleasure.

I felt his lips leave mine as he began to kiss me along my neck, biting on certain areas and causing me to lose myself from the tingle. I raised my arms up as he lifted my top over my head, throwing it slightly to the side.

I shut my eyes and tilted my head back as he kissed me between my breasts, placing his kisses lower towards my jean shorts.

His hands met my hips firmly, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, pulling them down slowly and gently. This move I swore almost made me lose control. Once the shorts hit my ankles, I kicked them off abruptly.

His lips came back to mine, continuing to kiss deeply as we had before. I felt his arms reach around my back, unhooking my bra and swiftly taking it off of me. His hand began to knead and cup my left breast, causing a moan to escape my lips.

He flicked the nipple with his thumb, gently and then harder before moving his mouth down to suck on it. His tongue flicked around my nipple in circles, using his other hand to cup my right breast.

I wrapped my hands up into his hair, tugging on the curls as I let out a variety of moans from the sensation he was giving me. He then began moving over to my right breast, flicking it with his thumb before using his tongue.

We shared a few more kisses before his hands began sliding my underwear down my legs, placing butterfly kisses along my inner thigh. One they were completely off, he found another way to get my attention.

I watched him curiously as he placed one and then two fingers inside me, thrusting them slowly at first. I moaned out with passion, not wanting the pleasure to ever stop. The thrusting began to get faster, causing me to want more.

Three fingers were then added and I went over the edge when he began using four fingers to thrust up inside. I screamed out his name as I opened my eyes to a see a devilish grin upon his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

I screamed as I knew I had reached my orgasm, feeling the sensation of cum trickle down my thighs as Ezra took out his fingers, placing them into his mouth to lick up my saltiness. I knew that it was now my turn to please him.

Ezra began to stand up as I got up on to my knees, undoing his shorts and pushing them down to his feet. He walked out of them, moving them over. I began to now look at his boxers, noticing the bulge in front of me. He was hard.

I smiled as I looked up at him, knowing he was watching what my next move was. I placed my fingers on his hips, sliding his boxers down his legs slowly as he had done to me. I know I was causing him to go over the edge.

I placed my hand on his shaft, stroking him gently as I look up, watching his head move back with his eyes fully closed. I begin to stroke him faster, hearing the groans echo his mouth.

My lips then wrapped around his shaft, my head beginning to bob up and down. I felt Ezra's hands wrap into my curly hair, tugging on it with care. My tongue begins to stroke under him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again, attempting to give him as much pleasure as he had given me.

"Aria…" I began to hear him say repeatedly as I used my free hand to massage his balls, my lips and tongue still caressing his member.

I began to flicker my tongue more, my hand squeezing onto his balls very gently as I keep a steady pace. I hear him mumble something inaudible, ignoring what it might have been. I flicker my tongue faster and faster until my job was done.

He lets out a loud groan, giving my curls a fierce tug as his cum shoots into my mouth. I swallow it without hesitation, taking my mouth off of his member. I look up to see his eyes open, a satisfied expression accompanied.

He takes my hand in order to lift me up to him, kissing me hard and placing his hands on my lower back. His hands move lower, giving my ass a firm squeeze and we return to laying down, him on top.

I could feel his dick rub across my pussy, knowing that it was very hard and was begging to enter me. Our tongues massaged each other, both of our arms being tangled together. I felt him pull back slightly, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Aria, I know that we have already gotten this far, but are you sure?"

I looked at him and nodded, never being more positive in my life.

"I'm sure Ezra. I want you and nothing less."

I felt his member enter me slowly at first and then dove in. I could feel the pain snap through my legs, and tried my best to not let out a shrilling scream. I didn't want him to know I was inexperienced.

He began to thrust at a steady pace, making sure I was going to get used to his very large size. Our kisses heated my body, his touch sending a fire through my veins that I had never experienced with anyone else.

His thrusting became more forceful and faster as I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him deeper inside me. I constricted my walls around him, causing a moan and groan from the two of us.

I felt my sweet spot being hit over and over again, pleasuring the both of us to the furthest extent. His hands cupped and kneaded my breasts again, kissing me along my stomach.

I began to shake slightly, knowing that an orgasm was on its way and that I was about to explode any minute. His hands moved down to my hips, kissing me feverishly along my neck and sucking on my ear occasionally.

My hands fluttered along his shoulders, causing my nails to dig gently into his back. The pleasure I was experiencing now was just so unbelievable. I couldn't imagine life getting any better than this.

I continued to open and close my walls along his member, pushing my orgasm just to the surface. My hips moved from under him, feeling the shaking of my body turn violent. His lips pressed firmly against mine, stroking my sides carefully.

I screamed out his name as I came, feeling a moan escape loudly from me. It wasn't much longer when I felt him release his cum, inside me. His thrusting never ceased to end until we both began to feel tired.

I felt him slowly take out his member from inside me, our bodies having a sweat coating. I sighed in disbelief, wondering why I had been missing this all along.

He got off of me, laying down beside me as I turned my back to him. He placed his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him as close as possible and pressing a kiss to the back of my neck.

"You're amazing Aria," I heard him whisper against my ear before I heard the slight sound of him snoring, indicating he had fallen asleep.

I looked out into the pitch black, feeling a stitch of guilt tear at my stomach. I hadn't regretted what we had just done, I never would. I just couldn't help but think the worst when Ezra would find out. When he would find out he was my first.

_**Author's Note: **_**Just a fun fact but I listened to Come Away With Me by Norah Jones while I wrote that part(: That was my first time writing something like that so detailed but I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review and next chapter is Ezra's POV! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_**Amazing! That's what you guys are for reading this story, for all your helpful input, & of course reviewing! I can't begin to thank you enough (: Well, here's Chapter 6, Ezra's POV. Enjoy & please continue reviewing! **

The wind blowing slightly through the palm trees caused a sleepy Aria to stir in my arms. This movement responded in me opening my eyes, looking at her curiously to make sure everything was ok. Perhaps, she was having a nightmare.

I sat up slowly, making sure I didn't happen to wake her. I leaned over, examining her facial expressions. Her eyes were closed very tightly with her forehead indicating her worry lines.

I wasn't for sure if I should wake her or not for her own personal good. That was until I heard the shrilling scream echo through the morning air.

"Aria, Aria… what's wrong," I asked of her, shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up and to also get an answer.

Aria's eyelids fluttered open, looking around nervously before they settled on me, letting out a sigh of relief in return. A hardly noticeable sweat broke out across her upper brows as she wiped it away swiftly.

"Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare," I pondered while stroking my fingertips along her arm in a very soothingly way.

"It was a nightmare... but it ended so strangely in a good way," I heard her barely let out in whisper, her lips puckering ever so slightly.

I leaned down and kissed her tenderly, lingering the kiss as I pulled back. I looked in her eyes, reassuringly in order to let her know everything was going to be ok.

"Everything's going to be alright, I promise. I'm here and I won't let anything ever cause you any hurt," I said, watching as the hint of a smile shown across her face.

"Thank you Ezra. I'm glad you're the one I ended stranded on the island with," she said before giving me a chaste kiss and got up to slip on her clothes.

I leaned back, intertwining my fingers together and put them behind my head for support. I watched as she put on her belongings, taking her in from head to toe. How did I happen to get so lucky with such an outstanding women.

Reality then kicked in firmly before I had a change to stop thinking. She wasn't a woman. Aria was a 16 year old teenage girl. Let alone, she was also my student. How the hell did I end up in such a bizarre situation?

I shook my head, never wanting to ever experience those thoughts again and screw things up. But the reality of our situation was that even though it felt right, it was wrong and people would get that impression. That never ceased to leave my mind.

"What are you thinking," Aria asked as she grinned at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just how lucky I am to have finally gave into my feelings and not give a damn what the rest of the world has to do with it," I said as I sat up, knowing I should probably get some breakfast.

She nodded, her grin seeming to have become bigger as she ran a loose hand through her voluminous waves. I stood up, slipping on my boxers and my khaki shorts, beginning to make my way towards the woods.

"Where are you going," I heard her say behind me before I turned her way, getting ready to say my explanation.

"I was just going to go get some fruit for breakfast. Nothing too major," I answered while I watched her make her way towards me.

"I don't think so mister. I'll go get some breakfast for us and you just sit her, relaxing until I get back. You already do too much it seems," she said while shaking her head and laughing lightly.

I didn't have time to argue with Aria as I felt her lips being forced on to mine, passionately. She gave my side a gentle squeeze and began jogging into the woods until she was out of sight.

I sat down on the leaves, stretching and hearing a few of my joints pop before fully relaxing. Did I even really need to relax? I shrugged my shoulders before I wandered into the night before, the night I had been with Aria.

Last night, I didn't have any words to describe which I had never really found ever happen to me. I had felt a connection between us, like we had become one person. The world had stopped and all I could feel was her under me and me inside her.

Last night was amazing and with all the other girls I had ever been with, Aria was far the best. It just wasn't about the sex with her like the others, it was about getting to know her in the closest way imaginable. Finding that level where we connected together, was overwhelmingly refreshing and that was probably one of my favorite things about Aria.

Aria returned in a fairly short amount of time, bearing a variety of fruit as far as the eye could see. She had also brought of coconuts in which I imagined she intended those for our drinks. I was very impressed at how well she had done.

I stood up, helping her set down the fruit into our shelter where we usually ate at. Once we were finished, we sat down and enjoyed the company of the two of us while we ate.

"So I was thinking today that we could just lie around, being lazing together. Maybe even go for a swim or explore around the island more if you'd like," I suggested as I popped a grape into my mouth.

"Yeah, I like that idea. I would really love that," Aria said, smiling as she took a bite of her banana, not taking her eyes off of me.

I let out a light groan, feeling the sexual tension lift the air to a high, and looked around. It was funny how one moment I just wanted to get to know every little thing about Aria and the next I wanted to fuck her until no end. Maybe life was saying something to me. Perhaps she was the one I had been waiting for.

Time seemed to be slipping by in what was left of the day as Aria and I spent every little moment together. We had gone for swim and explored around the island, even finding a type of statue carving of a face. We had hypothesized that whatever civilization on the island that had been here before us had worshipped it. We named the statue Tinonkazoo.

Now we were tangled up together, lying down and learning new things about each other by the second. It was funny and quite interesting how no matter how much time you spent with somebody, you still didn't have the full knowledge of their whole essence. Patience was the key.

"So what were you like in college," Aria asked as she drew circles across my lower abdomen, her head lying nestled on my chest.

I shrugged slightly as much as I could, thinking of what my answer should consist of.

"Well, my first year or so I was just coming out of my shell, trying to find my certain crowd you could say. My roommate, Hardy, became one of my best friends and someone I could count on. He considered himself a "lady's man" and I guess he was. He used to pay me in frozen burritos to write his papers for him but I fortunately only did it occasionally," I answered, chuckling about my college experiences.

I looked down at her, smiling to myself as I caught the impression of her enjoying herself. The smile upon her face said it all and I knew that I was the one who was going to make her happy, and not some other guy. That would always be my job.

"Did you go to a lot of parties, hook up with a lot of girls, or did you spend nights at home, reading your Harry Potter books," she asked, looking up at me and giggled slightly.

"First of all, do not diss Harry Potter. He is a legendary wizard," I said while laughing along with her. "Second of all, yes I had my fair share of parties that I intended. I went through a stage where that was all I wanted to do, be drunk most of the time and forget all the pain I had experienced in my life. I had a few one night stands with a few girls that I can't even remember how I had met them and even continued a few relationships with some."

Aria nodded and I felt her arm tighten around my waist. Was she intimidated that I had more experiences with the opposite sex or was it just because I had experienced college first hand and she hadn't yet?

"What kind of pain had you experience in your life," Aria said curiously, continuing to ask me questions.

I sighed, before answering her question with full honesty.

"My parents had always had the perfect marriage for as long as I knew. I had idolized it, knowing that what they had was true love and hoping one day I would find it. When I was 10, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and my brother and I really took it hard. She attended radiation treatments and luckily, she survived it. I came to one of her treatments one day and I could never forget it. I remembered looking through the window and seeing my mother kissing someone who wasn't my father. I had thought she cheated on my dad but turns out, he cheated on her first. They had come to some type of understanding that I didn't know of. They continued the marriage for a few years but ended up getting a divorce when I was 13. Something else had broken up the marriage rather than the fact the two cheated one another."

"I'm so sorry Ezra. I'm really glad you trust me this much to explain about your past," she said as she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I'll always trust you Aria. Now, it's my turn. What is one the craziest things you've done," I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Well I guess I haven't really done something too crazy like over the top but I've snuck into college parties with my friends, jumped off a cliff into the water while on vacation with my friends, cheated on a math test," she said, laughing at the beginning of her sentence.

"Aria Montgomery cheating on a math test! Shocking," I said with my eyes wide open as I looked at her, then quickly smiled.

She punched me in the shoulder as hard as she could, but I just felt a slight sting of pain as she shook her head.

"Hey, everyone's not as smart or as perfect as you are Mr. Fitz. My strongest subject isn't math and it was one of the final tests of the year, so, I got a little extra help," Aria said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling slightly.

"It's quite alright. I also have another question for you Ms. Montgomery. Who was your first," I asked with curiosity dripping off my tongue.

"Are we really going to do this," she said, looking at me like I was out of my mind.

I nodded, hoping my question didn't come off as too forward but instead just a little innocent about me wondering.

"Let me guess. It was someone like the quarterback, a convict, president of your fan club, a boy band singer, a bask…"

"You," she said, interrupting my long line of possibilities.

She immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact with me as if she was ashamed of what she had said.

"W-was it really me," I asked, stutteringly slightly as her answer.

"Yes," she said, unwrapping her arm from around me and placing it down by her side.

"Wow…," I said as quietly as I could, running a hand tightly through my curls.

"Are you surprised that I haven't had sex before or are you just upset with yourself that you took the virginity of a 16 year old?"

I sat up immediately, taken back by the fiery pursuit she intended on taking.

"Am I upset? No! I'm not the least bit surprised you were a virgin when we had sex. Maybe I suspected a little that you were more experienced because you're quite popular if I must say Aria."

"So, are you even the least bit upset that you were my first," she said as she sat up as well, trying to look as innocent as possible.

I shook my head, turning my body towards her more in order to get a better angle. I placed my hands on her cheeks, cupping them slightly.

"Aria, it doesn't matter if you were a virgin or not. I could care less. Now that I know that I was your first, I guess I'm a little happy that I could experience the art of making love with you. And I know you're probably wondering if I enjoyed myself at all with you, and Aria, last night was amazing. I wouldn't take a second of it back if I could. Aria, you were far the best that I have ever encountered and it wasn't just about the sex for me. I'm glad I had such a connection with you. It was all about connecting and being so close to you."

I saw her smile lightly as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. I leaned forward, kissing her softly at first but then more tenderly and passionately. Her hands immediately went to my waist, running them along my bare sides.

I pulled her towards me, wanting her close than ever. My touch was her temptation and her kiss was my salvation. She was sweet while I was wild. Together we were dangerous and the rest was history.

_**Author's Note:**_** I love the ending! The last few sentences came from the song Cowboys & Angels by Dustin Lynch. I love that song (: Haha well anyway, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter & up next is Aria's POV. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_** Over 100 reviews? You guys still cease to amaze me every time I update a chapter (: I am so happy that you are loving this story that I can't help but continue to write. Here's chapter 7, Aria's POV. Enjoy & please continue to keep reviewing! I would greatly appreciate it! **

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned to weeks. Before Ezra and I could fully realize how much time had passed, we had been stranded on the island for a little over a month and a half. The only way I knew was I kept tally on a boulder on shore.

In this time being spent together, we had become closer than ever imaginable and were never afraid to speak what was on our mind. We were kind, loving, and passionate with one another, something I had ceased to experience before. I couldn't be happier to have found someone I could truly be myself with.

The afternoon shined down, bathing us with rays of lights as we danced swiftly along through the sand. Ezra's arm was around my waist as well was mine on his, our fingers intertwined together up by our neck. We danced along to imaginary music but the song that played nonstop in my head was _Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine_.

The moment was nothing shear from perfect, something that I had found was almost a package deal that came along with him. He always made me feel special and that I was always worth it. He was absolutely perfect and I loved the way I felt with him.

"If only we could have music playing right now," I heard Ezra whisper softly into my ear, placing a lingering kiss on the nape of my neck.

I looked up at him, smiling as I nodded my head.

"Well I actually happen to have a song playing right through my mind Mr. What'," I said, laughing lightly before placing my head on his chest.

"How about you hum some of it for me Ms. ," Ezra said while placing his hand behind my head, running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I began humming a few of the lines from the song, closing my eyes as I felt Ezra's skin bring me warmth as if his whole body possessed the essence of fire.

"Have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping. Or lost you? American mouth. Big pill looming," I sang the chorus word by word as I had remembered it.

Ezra tilted my chin up to look at him, using his index finger. His expression gave the look of suprisement in the most happiest manner.

"I had no idea you could sing Aria. You have such an amazing voice," I heard him say with his eyebrows raised and a boyish grin that made me weak in the knees.

I smiled as I shrugged, knowing that I had took a few singing lessons when I was younger but never had given much thought to actually taking up a talent in singing.

"Well thank you. I love singing in my free time or just for fun, but I don't think I could ever have the courage to do it in front of an actual crowd of people," I said as I placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to Aria and with your voice, you have nothing to worry about because it's perfect."

I hit him playfully on his shoulder before turning away and sat down on the sand, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked out into the ocean, feeling as if I was back in Rosewood with all the lies building up behind me. I kept thinking about my hometown before I felt the presence of another body sit beside me.

"What are you thinking about," Ezra asked me as he placed his arm around me, pulling me into his embrace in order for us to be closer.

"I'm thinking about what it's going to be like, once we go back to the reality of high school and the reality of you being my teacher and me being your student," I said, not regretting my honest words.

I felt the air stiffen as Ezra took his time to answer, imagining him thinking how we were exactly going to work in our previous situation.

"I say let's not worry about that now. We're both here, right now, without the worries of the world weighing in. Let's just be happy and not care about what might or might not happen. Act like tomorrow's 10 years away."

I squinted my eyes as the sun seemed to appear brighter to me. I know I should be happy and that's exactly what I planned on doing from here on out.

"Well in that case, you're it," I yelled as I touched Ezra on his stomach, getting up with a huge popsicle grin upon my face.

Ezra looked at me confused at first but immediately got up as well, looking at me intently before giving me a devilish smirk.

I smiled very brightly at him before taking off and ran through the sand along the water. I couldn't help the laughter that kept spilling from inside me as Ezra kept chasing after me, getting closer by each second.

I attempted to outrun him as much as I possibly could but was immediately defeated as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, twirling me around in the air. Ezra swung me around for a few seconds before placing me on the sand softly, hovering over me.

"Is Aria ticklish," he asked as began tickling me along my sides, his hands fluttering before I could answer his question.

"Yes I am," I screamed out as laughter continued to erupt from my mouth, my head tilted back as my hands tried to stop him.

His hands quickly responded to mine as his touch turned to gentle motions of contact against my skin. Ezra's weight crashed down upon me as I felt his hot breath against my neck. His kisses felt loving, as well as I felt him suck gently on my collarbone.

I let out a light moan as I tilted my neck at an angle, in order to give him better access. His lips made his way up to my mouth, my breathing growing rapid as he sucked on my bottom lip.

My hands traced along his lower abdomen, my hands exploring themselves down as I found them being placed in his shorts. Our breathing got harsher as we finally pulled away, feeling the moment become too heated. He gently rubbed his nose against mine, kissing the tip as he laid down beside me.

"I wish this moment couldn't…," I said before I was cut off by Ezra's finger being placed on my lips, hushing me as he smiled at me.

"Shush, don't say another word," he whispered before our lips found each other again in a passionate manner, our tongues fighting for dominance and our limps being tangled up together.

Time slowed down as we spent this time together, our personal desires getting the best of us. We stayed like we were, showing affection to one another and cuddling as much as possible. Our happiness shined throughout us, not wanting its reign to ever end.

Night quickly roamed around us, both Ezra and I being surrounded by the flame of the campfire we had created. We had finished dinner, fish again but we didn't seem to mind. It was food, and that we were both grateful for.

"What should our song be," I said, giving Ezra a curious smile as I wanted to know what his answer might consist of.

He shrugged, getting up from his previous of sitting down and started walking around.

"I'm not sure. There wasn't any particular song playing when we first decided to be a couple," he said, running a loose hand through his curls.

I had quickly picked up on his habit, knowing his body language as if I were an expert and knew without a doubt he was nervous. Why was he nervous though?

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you nervous," I asked, getting up and making my way towards him.

He avoided eye contact with me, acting as if he had something to hide. I knew something was going on, and if it was bad, that I didn't know.

"Aria, I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth is, I was sort of seeing someone when we got stranded on this island," he said, finally turning his glance towards me as our eyes locked.

"W-what? What do you mean you were **sort of **seeing someone," I spitted out, completely taken aback that he even considered hiding this important detail from me.

His hands reached up, taking mine and gave them a gentle squeeze. I alertly moved my hands from his, not wanting his touch anymore.

"We weren't necessarily a couple, but we did see each other quite often and we did go on a few dates. The day before we went on the trip, she asked me if she could move in."

I was speechless, and none the less. How could he have hid this from me? We had been completely honest with each other, explaining every little detail that had happened in our life. Or so I had thought.

"What did you say? Do you love her? Am I just some booty call…"

"Aria, you don't understand! I didn't have a chance to answer her before I left. She's still left unknown and to be honest, I think she's moving way too fast. I mean even though I did say I loved her when we were both drunk and making…" Ezra said, rambling on and only making the situation worse.

"So she thinks you love her? And you didn't tell me this because what, you were afraid? Were you just some coward who couldn't give a damn about anyone's feelings other than himself," I said, taking a step back from him as my eyes begin to blur violently with tears.

Ezra shook his head furiously, trying to fight back with his words.

"She probably doesn't remember anything I said that night. We were both completely wasted and it was a big mistake. I wasn't aware of my actions," he said, pleadingly trying for me to forgive him for some reason.

"Do you have feelings for her," I asked him directly.

"Not much as I do for you," he sighed, looking down at the sand.

I crossed my arms over my chest, smiling sarcastically at him.

"Well there's still some feelings left for her Ezra and it seems that you two left quite a few things unsettled. And then you decided to lie to me. I just want to let you know when we go back to reality, there won't be a **we**."

I looked at his expression once more, his mouth held open and brows thrown up in bewilderment. I turned away, making my way towards the woods, not wanting to have any contact with him whatsoever.

I heard his calls echo behind me, desperately trying to make things right but I ignored them. Nothing he could say could make things turn back and be the way they were. Maybe ever, but I wasn't for sure on that.

I turned around before losing sight of him, choosing my words significantly.

"Oh and if I had to pick the song Ezra, it would be Ours by Taylor Swift."

_**Author's Note:**_** Well you might not like the ending so well but to be honest, I had to keep it interesting in some way. I really don't like the idea of Ezria fighting :/ I really would appreciate it if you guys keep reviewing and also, if you could add to your reviews what you would like to see happen. I'm open to anything/everything and I am defiantly looking for some ideas to use. Also, since Aria and Ezra had unprotected sex, would you want to see her pregnant, miscarriage, or not at all? I haven't decided how I want that to play out but suggestions would be great. Anway, please, please keep reading and I hope you like the next chapter which will be Ezra's POV! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**_**- You guys are seriously amazing! I loved every single review & they were honestly really helpful(: I'm so sorry for the late review this time:/ I've been insanely busy with this pageant I just got done with & also I've been going to the fair every night but hey, it's finally over! Haha anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter & make sure to keep reviewing. Here's chapter 8, Ezra's POV! :D **

Watching Aria walk away, had to honestly be one of the hardest things I have ever experienced. I can't believe I even mentioned Melissa, the girl I left behind and the one I still had somewhat feelings for. Actually I didn't leave her behind, she just thought I did.

I struggled with my thoughts, wondering if I should follow Aria or give her some space. I ran my hand roughly through my curls, cursing my previous actions. My decision finally came down to following her immediately in order to fix things.

I made my way forward into the woods, growing deeper by the second as I made my search for Aria. I could hardly see a thing because it was pitch dark but I tried to keep my hopes up. I didn't care what happened, just only if she was alright and I could find her.

I finally set my eyes on an object, which by my guesses had to be Aria. It looked like she was by the waterfall we had discovered not so long ago. I attempted my best as I tried to adjust my eyes on her, hearing the faint whimpers surround me.

I automatically indicated from the whimpers that she was crying, and by the sound of it she was doing that hard. I couldn't bear to hear her suffer so I did what I found instinctly human nature to me. I bent down, wrapping my arms around her in order to calm Aria down.

I was quite surprised when she didn't try to push me away by all means in which I expected her to. I felt her head lean onto my chest, her sobs becoming quieter by the second. I rested my head on top of hers, giving her a gentle kiss on her hairline.

About a few minutes later I felt the still silence wrap around her us, letting out a sigh of relief. I knew we needed to talk but I didn't really want to do it here where I couldn't tell her facial expressions and just what she thinking. We needed to get back to camp and as quickly as possible.

I stood up abruptly, letting my arm dangle down and smiled lightly when I felt her hand grip mine as she got up as well. We both didn't say a word as we walked out of the woods, hand in hand together. I just prayed to God that I knew exactly where I was going and that we didn't instead get lost.

My prayers were solemnly answered as I welcomed the view of the ocean in front of me and that crisp smell of smoke from the bonfire which was almost burned out by the looks of it. I glanced slightly at Aria's face when the light hit it just right, frowning as her face was mute. I, by no means, had the power to detect what exactly she was feeling and maybe even thinking.

When we finally reached the bonfire I sat down, looking up at her and hoping she would be willing to sit down as well. I was very thankful when she did. I twiddled my thumbs around, feeling nervous at just how I was going to approach the situation.

I turned her way, looking into her eyes which curiously were locked with mine. I finally knew what I was going to say and I just hoped she had the decency to listen to it. I began to talk, gulping back all the fear that had mustered up inside me and didn't hold back even once.

"I know the things I'm about to say, you really couldn't give a damn about or it could really make the difference. So I guess I'm going to try. Earlier what I said about Melissa, the girl who I made it seem like I left behind, really weren't true. Yes we were together but not in a romantic relationship whatsoever. It was mostly for pleasure or I guess you could say to ease sexual frustration but it hadn't been going on for long. Maybe a week or so at most. I never said I wanted to be with her in a romantic way but I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't love her. Alcohol has a funny way of saying things you don't mean at all. Melissa I know has feelings for me but I don't reciprocate it. I wasn't for sure if we were going to go forward together or somehow go back. I promise I'm not cheating on her with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Melissa, she doesn't mean anything to me and I really don't want to have anything to do with her. I want you Aria, and I want all of you. I know we've only been being an "us" for a little over a month now but I hope you don't find this scary what I'm about to tell you. I'm really falling fast for you and I've never felt this way about anyone ever before. I feel like I'm jumping head first and I don't know if I'm going to drown or not. I've been hurt before and I really don't think you're capable of that but people have surprised me before. I just pray that you feel the same way and…"

I never got a chance to finish before I felt Aria's cool and sweet lips crash on to mine forcefully. The wind knocked out of me as I stumbled back, leaning myself down onto the sand as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Her hands immediately went to my hair, her fingers wrapping delicately into my curls.

She tugged on them individually, making me stifle out a groan as my tongue slid across her bottom lip. I simultaneously heard her moan lightly, my arms wrapping tighter around her. I know she felt the same when I couldn't almost breathe and we finally pulled apart.

The kiss had been passionately, lovingly, and romantic all in the same sense. I laughed lightly as I finally let shine on me, so incredibly happy that she had forgave me. Or so I possibly thought.

Aria got off of me, standing up as she looked around, unsure of her surroundings. I looked at her curiously, wondering just what the hell had happened to change her mood so quickly. I got up as well, looking at her in order to investigate.

"Aria, what's wrong," I asked as I raised my brow in order to get some answers.

"Do you really feel the things you said for me? Do you really love me," she asked, looking at me with her face crinkled up with sorrow.

"Yes, yes I do," I responded rather quickly, knowing for certainty that what I said was nothing shy of the truth and hoped it wasn't too soon.

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort and let the tears fall slowly down her soft cheeks. I fought back my urge to wipe them gently away with my thumb, not knowing if that would help or damage what was going on.

"You can't possibly love me Ezra. You hardly know me and I'm barely 16. You're also my English teacher for crying out loud," she said, immediately turning her back to me as if she couldn't stand to bear the sight of me for another minute.

I ran to her, resting my hands on her lowers hips and softly but forcefully turned her around. I tipped her chin up, brushing my thumb over her tears in order to wipe them away soothingly.

"Aria, I've gotten to know you quite well, more than you could ever think. I've remembered everything you have ever told me and I know your body language very well. So I know when you use some random excuse to hide what is really going on. So, Aria, what is the truth," I said, glaring at her to hopefully let her know I was serious about wanting to know what was going on.

She looked into my eyes, letting out a sigh before she spilled everything that had to be a burden off her chest. I listened to her intently as she started from the beginning.

"I'm afraid to love because of my parents. My parents had the perfect marriage for as long as I could remember and I always idolized it, hoping that someday my fairytale would finally come true. It all changed though when my friend Alison and I found my dad kissing someone who wasn't my mom. Her name was Meredith and he made me promise to not tell my mom and said it was just some type of mistake. I kept it from my mom for a whole year before she found it, breaking the only bond I had ever known between us. She was completely devastated and it absolutely crushed what I thought was love in my life. I'm afraid that because of what happened, it will affect how I am with someone and that no matter how hard I try, I'll just screw things up and regret it forever. That's why I've given up on love completely."

"Aria, you can't let what happened between your parents affect how you live your life and how you love. You have to get past it and just follow your heart, not your head because sometimes it's wrong," I said, giving her a soothing expression to match my gentle stroke along her back.

"Well it didn't help that you were the first guy to say you loved me," I heard her whisper slightly, looking down to avoid my eyes.

"I was? Well I guess I'm just full of firsts," I repeated as I let out a chuckle and gave her a kiss upon her forehead.

I finally felt Aria warm up in front of me as she returned back to normal, smiling widely as she kissed my lips gently and whispered those 3 little words I would never forget.

"I love you," she said as she looked at my expression, wondering if she was supposed to say that or not.

I immediately swirled her around as her hands went to wrap around my neck, the both of us not containing any longer the laughs that were escaping. I finally put her down, hating that I was going to ruin a perfect moment but I knew I had ask a certain question because it was killing me inside.

"Aria, I hate to ask this but we both know that a few weeks ago we had unprotected sex. So, whatever your answer might be, I just really need to know so we can both handle the situation together. Are you pregnant," I asked, my hand stroking her hair and felt my stomach fill with butterflies as I waited for her reply.

She squinted as she looked into my eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly as I heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Ezra, I'm going to be completely truthful with you. I actually have a prescription to birth control and I just so happened to have them in my purse. I didn't think I would need them but I still stuck with my routine and took it at the same time every day. I guess I just failed to do that in front of you," she answered, laughing lightly as she looked over at her purse by the bonfire.

"Oh ok, I was just checking because I didn't know what to expect," I said, smiling lightly down at her.

"Actually, Ezra what would you do if I was pregnant," Aria asked with curiosity sticking to her question.

"Well, we would do it together and just take it one step at a time. I would try to be the best damn father I could be if you decided to keep the baby but I mean it would your decision completely. I know it would be my responsibility just as much as you and I would want to help you the best I could," I answered truthfully as I watched her expression lighten up.

"I'm very serious when I say this but I really do love you my English Major," she said with a quirky voice as she gave me my new nickname.

I pressed my forehead against hers, ours smiled not being able to hide anymore under the glow of the full moon.

"I love you too my Prom Queen."

_**Author's Note**_**- I really hope you guys like that chapter and weren't too upset from the late update:/ Anyway, how did everyone love the Teen Choice Awards? I loved it and I think the cast of PLL looked fabulous. Especially Mr. Ian Harding. YUMMY;) Also have any of you read the book series Fifty Shades? I'm on the second book and oh my gosh, it's amazing:D I would seriously do Christian Grey in a heartbeat haha. Well, I really hope you continue to review and read this story because it really does mean the world to me. Stay tuned for Chapter 9, Aria's POV! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note-**_** I still can't believe how much you guys are loving this story & how many reviews I've gotten! I was kind of hoping for more reviews this time around but just any amount is amazing. I imagine it was lower due to the longer wait on the update & I'm really sorry for that. This next update was I believe longer :/ My nights have been insanely hectic & I've been so busy that it's very frustrating. Also, the anonymous review from Sara; Well Sara I assure you I'm not too young to write this story & I check my errors but if I missed any, I'm truly sorry. I only rated this M because someone suggested it due to a detailed chapter previously. Your advice to proofread any chapter before updating was noted & I still appreciate your review(: Anyway, this is way longer than I hoped so please enjoy Chapter 9, Aria's POV! **

The splashing of waves within the ocean, that calming yet salty smell of the beach, and the warm sunshine that never ceased to shine was my own little personal heaven. It never left when I opened my eyes to awaken, to the time I shut them to sleep. The only thing that made it all seem real was having Ezra beside me every second.

Feeling the weight of his arm around my waist, clutching me to his body awoken me to the glorious morning light. I smiled lightly, taking in the too familiar settings. How couldn't this be paradise?

I slowly turned myself to face Ezra, letting my eyes wander over his perfectly sculpted shape. From his curly, sleek black hair to his kissable feet, this man was quite a sight to be seen. Women desired to be with him while men desired to be him.

From the first time I met him as my teacher, I knew that I wanted something more from him. The way people were around him and the way he was so generous to everyone he came into contact with, was an amazing sight I personally got to witness. And now here I was, on a stranded on an island with a man I was falling deeper in love with each day.

As I gently stroked his right cheek, I felt Ezra stir slightly underneath my touch. His eyes automatically opened, causing that killer boyish grin to make an appearance. Using his arm he quickly pulled me closer towards him, stuffing his face into my hair. I began laughing at his actions, basking in our cuddle session.

Our legs tangled up into one another, the feeling of touching skin being like no other. The feeling of us kissing brought me alive, running a fiery substance throughout my veins. I couldn't imagine breathing or even living without him.

"What are you thinking," asked Ezra softly as he gently rubbed his nose against mine and began trailing kisses along my neck.

"Truthfully I'm not doing much thinking, but instead feeling a variety of things around me," I answered, angling my neck as I leaned my head back and shut my eyes, soaking it all in.

"And what are those things," Ezra intervened curiously as he began fondling my breast with his index finger and thumb as he looked at me slightly.

"I'm feeling your kisses, your touches against my skin, your body heat surrounding me, the sand beneath myself, the warm air washing over me," I replied, letting out a moan as I crashed my lips onto his.

You could say after my bold move we didn't do much talking after that, but instead got to know each other better in a way we both felt most pleasurable. We connected in such a way that hardly words could describe, just our feelings being enough. With that, that would always be enough.

The day seemed to pass slower than most, but that didn't seem really to bother me. Perhaps since the both of didn't do very much, that was the reason. Oh well because it did leave more time for one another.

To ease my overcoming boredom I decided to head into the woods in search for something to strike up my curiosity. I mostly had searched enough but surely there had to be something I missed. As I made my way into the woods, I could feel myself instantly feel calmer.

Nothing could compare to this magnificent and exotic place I was walking through. It was absolutely breathtaking and no matter how hard I tried to stop it, instantly felt **ohhs **and** ahhs **echo out of my mouth. Nothing had ever had such an effect on me. Well maybe Ezra that is.

I know that if I didn't stop too soon, that I would find myself lost in here like I was last night. I knew I didn't want that so I stopped at a place I oddly found I had never been. I was surrounded by tropical fruit of all sorts and I cursedly wondered why I had never noticed it before.

The aroma as it filled my nose made my mouth water and added to just another part of heaven. Curiously walking around drew me further in my thoughts and I almost forgot about reality for a second. For almost a second I did until I saw something that caught my eye.

The hint of orange and black stripes made me instantly turn my head regretfully as I was met with my worse fear. I had never seen it before, only on tv and perhaps in a few magazines. Fear caught up with me, causing all my movements to go dead as all I could do was look into its eyes.

"T-tiger," I stuttered in a hushed whisper as I couldn't even muster up a blink, afraid of what I could miss in that split second.

It seemed like an eternity that I stood there, having a stare down with the creature. That only was until I heard the ferocious roar produced from the mouth, in which gave fear a whole new different level.

I wasn't for sure if I should just stay there or make a break and run. That was why I chose the second option and began a mad dash. I knew it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but what choice did I have?!

I tried to run as fast I could, fear causing me a slight delay as the tiger began chasing directly after me. I needed Ezra and I needed to find him as quickly as possible before it was too late. Oh god, I didn't want it to be too late.

"Ezra," I screamed out, hoping he could hear me, but instead heard that voice in the back of my mind telling me I was hopeless.

Was I hopeless? No, I just had to keep running and make it out of these woods without being eaten. I looked back the slightest bit and regretted it immediately as I saw the tiger gaining on me. I couldn't let that happen.

I picked up my speed and continued running the fastest I had ever done before. I saw Ezra running towards me as I felt a sigh of relief hit me, but still remembered the tiger behind me.

"Ezra, run!"

I screamed the line at the top of my lungs as he instead shook his head no at me. I wondered what the hell he was thinking and turned around, noticing that the tiger was nowhere in sight. Where had it went!?

I jumped into Ezra's arms, crushing myself to him as I remembered what I had to be living for. Heavy breathing came out from within me, causing any speech to freeze. His arms wrapped tightly around me, our lips crashing onto one another in a passionate way.

We quickly released from each other, my eyes meeting his as they echoed love. His eyes switched off of me as I followed them, watching as the tiger had reappeared less than 20 feet in front of us. Oh no.

"Aria, run," Ezra said calmly as he quickly looked at me before returning to the tiger.

"No, Ezra. I'm not leaving you," I said as my vocal chords finally began to cooperate.

"Aria, run," Ezra repeated as he screamed, the tiger letting out another ferocious roar and began running forward.

I instantly did what he directed and found myself running at a very fast pace. I looked back and noticed Ezra not too far behind me, the tiger following. Were we going to survive?

I jumped over a tree branch that hovered over the ground and continued running like Ezra advised. I heard a groan from behind and looked back, seeing Ezra lying on the ground just past the branch. He had tripped.

I gasped as I stopped, not wanting to look at what was going to happen next. The tiger was making its way closer to Ezra and I knew that this was it.

"Aria, keep going," Ezra said as I knew I couldn't leave him but felt relief when he quickly pulled his familiar pocket knife out of his pocket.

I fought my gut to stay and turned around, speeding to find my way out of the woods. It didn't seem far before I was met with the comfort of the sand and water ahead of me. I dropped to my knees, not being able to hold a drop of strength within me anymore.

I placed my elbows on the sand and my head in my hands, finding myself sobbing very loudly and not being controllable whatsoever. All the fear and shock had been too much and I just couldn't take anything being handed to me anymore. Why was this all happening to us, especially all at once?

I finally got all my will back and stood up, making my way over to the ocean in hopes that it would be soothing. I began walking along the shore, letting everything I was feeling inside break free and leave my system. I walked for ages before I finally got a glimpse of Ezra return.

I sprinted over to him like a child on Christmas Day, hugging him as if he was a soldier who had just returned from battle. When I pulled back, that's when I noticed the red substance on my skin and looked Ezra over. He was covered in blood in which I hoped was from the tiger.

"It's alright Aria. This isn't my blood. The tiger is officially dead," Ezra answered instantly my curious question that I had been thinking.

"Oh thank god! I didn't know what was going to happen to you and I didn't want to leave at all," I said, pressing my lips to his and I kissed him feverishly with relief.

Ezra pulled back slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

"I know you didn't want to leave. I had to practically scream at you to run and you finally did," Ezra answered with a slight chuckle as he looked down at me.

Damn him for being taller. If I had to be honest, almost everyone towered over me, especially one of my best friends Spencer. I guess that was the perk of only being 5'2.

"Well you might think its funny, but I don't. You really did scare the living daylights out of me," I said, hitting him slightly on his chest and gave him a raised brow.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but let's just forget about it. We survived one of our first attacks on the island so let's just get washed up and just hang out for a bit to settle down," Ezra said as he kissed my nose and we made our way into the woods to the famous waterfall to wash up.

If only I had a diary to record all the events that we had encountered together on the island. Most were very good, but some like what we just experienced, were very bad. I would love to make a book about my relationship with Ezra because I have a feeling, it would defiantly be a best seller.

_**Author's Note**_**- Well I hope you all loved that chapter! I would hate to meet a tiger face to face because it would scare the living hell out of me! Again, I know I've mentioned this before, but if you have an idea that you would like to be featured or even anything you would just like to see, please review or even PM me. I would really appreciate it and would take anything & everything into consideration :D Also, how are you guys enjoying the Olympics?! I'm loving it & our Women's Gymnastics team & our male & female swimmers are PHENOMINAL! Another thing is I'm finally on the 3****rd**** book of the 5O Shades of Grey trilogy & it's amazing haha(: Anyway, I hope you all review because they are really encouraging & so sweet. I have a really good feeling on the next chapter so stay tuned for Chapter 10, Ezra's POV! **


End file.
